how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How To Take Notes After Meeting An Accident?
Because taking notes or writing down the details of the event is better than trusting your memory. As a matter of fact, this should be the very first things that you should be doing after meeting an accident. It is important to write down everything that has happened and all the information you need to know, not to mention the details of the injuries and damages incurred resulting from the accident. Sooner or later, you would need this as a weapon to fight for your right and win your personal injury settlement case. 'Step 1: Take Note of Every Detail You Could Remember' Accidents may not happen all the time, but consider it a habit to take down notes and details of the accident. Keep in mind that a simple note may affect the settlement claim process. NEVER trust your own memory. At some point, you will forget it. So, whenever you visit your doctor and undergo the therapy, write it down. Even if you meet with your attorney, take note of it! 'Step 2: Write the Specific Details' Jot down everything you would need. Do not just write anything in your notepad, rather, here are the specific things you should be writing: *'The Accident.' If you still can, write how the accident happened. Take note of the street names, date, time and even the weather. Your adrenaline may not allow you to remember the exact details of the incident, your notes will come in handy. *'Your Injuries.' If it is possible, you can write daily with regard to all the pain and discomfort you are experiencing. Your doctor's notes may be available, but your words can still be used as a strong evidence in receiving the right amount of compensation. Also take note on the injuries incurred in the later time. It happens. There are injuries that do not appear right after the accident, but in a day or even a week, symptoms will be noticed. *'Damages or Losses.' Other than the injuries you have incurred, you can take note of the vehicle or property damages and losses. Remember, they are still part of the settlement claim. Include in your notes the days or the number of hours you were unable to work because the injuries are preventing you to. Take down notes on everything you have lost because of the accident. It could be that you were not able to join social gatherings because of the injuries you have incurred. The person at fault should be liable for all these. *'Conversations.' Make it a habit of writing the content of conversations from telephone, email and any form of communication. Perhaps, an insurance adjuster is calling you on this date and time hoping to have an agreement, take note of this. Moreover, allow your lawyer to take care of them. They are in the right position to negotiate and talk to them. *'Contact Information.' At the accident scene, you may want to get the witnesses', insurance companies, other driver, and passenger's contact information. Either one of them may be able to help you win the case and prove to the court that you were the victim and not the person at fault. *'Other Important Details.' You may use this as reference. Each time you remember something with regard to the accident, get a pen and your notepad, and write it down right away. 'Step 3: Keep Your Notepad in a Safe Place' Or else someone else may get it and use it against you. You will never know what will happen next. Keep these pieces of information confidential. Category:Personal Injury